Xiaolin League
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: Kimiko Tohomiko and Jackie Spicer has always been together. From their first days at Project Cadmus to them being dumped at Gotham City. But now Gotham's worst criminals wanted to use Jackie's power for the worst, and the Justice League wants to help them get home. But Jackie thinks they gonna use her like Cadmus did to her.


Xiaolin League

Prologue

Everything in Gotham was quiet.

It was a rare sight for the city, since it was always filled with crime and whatnot. Ever since the Joker died and most of the powerful, major criminals had been behind bars, however, crime had been extremely low. So the people of Gotham are more out of their houses that usual.

That doesn't mean they'll be victimized tonight. A man with the looks that means he's rich stands behind an opera house, taping his fingers together and checking one of his many watches. He adjusted his gray suit and tie as he glanced around, looking anxious. Very anxious.

He was right to be anxious. For the past two months, something has been pickpocketing other people's wallets, watches, and other expensive things. It wasn't serious, until someone was found upside down with serious injuries. He managed to survive, but people were getting concerned if the pickpocket was Poison Ivy or another wannabe, but the GCPD got right into the case, and discovered that it was the pickpocket who had done this. Why would he or she do this was a mystery, but Gotham and Central City's own heroes, Batman and Flash, have decided to go undercover to catch the thieves.

Now Flash was standing behind the opera house, disguised as a billionaire named Harry Washington, tighten his tie. "Um Bruce?" he asked to no one in particular. "I don't think the thieves would be here."

"The thieves will be here, all right. Just be patient, Wally," Batman said. Flash groaned, but kept on watching the time.

Time pass by and Flash glanced at his watch once again. "Can I go to Central City now?" he whined. "I'm tired and I wanna go eat and-"

A crash of trash cans caught his attention.

"Um Bruce?" he asked, speeding over to the sound, "I think I heard something."

"What strange things?" Batman asked, now speeding over in his Batmobile.

"Help!"

"That strange thing," Flash answered.

Flash speed on to saw two girls with a bunch of goons. The black-haired girl throws a punch at one of the goons, but the goon caught it and twists her arm behind her back. Meanwhile, every goon expects one have cornered a girl with white, blue and pink hair.

"Please," she begged. "I don't wanna hurt any one of you."

The goons laughed. "We actually want to see your precious magic and we'll be on our way," one of them said.

The girl whimpered and shook her head. "Please no!" she cried as one of the goons grabbed her hand.

"But we wanna see if the rumors are true or not," another goon said.

"What rumors?"

Everyone glanced at him and gasped. "Flash?" one of the goons asked. "Let's get out of here."

Soon every goon was gone expect for the two girls. The multi-colored girl ran over to the black-haired girl who had gone unconsciousness.

"She's fine," she said, relieved. Flash loomed over to the two girls.

"What happened? Why would they attack you guys?" he asked. "And who are you?"

"Jackie Spicer. And the girl who had just been knocked out is Kimiko Tohomiko," she said, easily lifting up the black-haired girl up.

"Injuries?" Flash asked.

"Nope," she said, stuffing Kimiko into a van and closing the door behind her before entering in herself.

"Anything at all?" he asked. She looked over her shoulder before she scoffs.

"Nope," she said and drove off.

Flash stood there, mouth opened, before calling Batman. "Um Bruce?" he asked, "The thieves got away."

"What?"

Flash gasped and spun to Batman, who as usual, wasn't smiling at all. "What do you mean the thieves got away?" he asked, glowering towards Flash.

"Well the thieves were surrounding two girls and I have to rescue them," he said.

"What do they look like?" he asked. Flash was confused.

"Um Bruce we should be focused about the thieves and not about the girls?" Flash asked. Batman give him one of his bat-glares.

"Because the thieves don't attack random people without a reason," said Batman. Flash sighed.

"Okay. One had black hair, was wearing a dress with a jacket and a hat. Another had white, blue, and pink hair and was wearing 'Daddy's Little Baby'", Flash explained.

"Wait you say 'a girl with white, blue and pink hair?" Batman asked. Flash nodded.

"Call all Justice League Units. Search for a girl with black hair and a girl with white, blue and pink hair," Batman said through his ear-piece.

"Bats, how's two girls more important than a bunch of thieves that might have killed someone?" Flash asked as Batman got on his bat mobile.

"Because one of them has the powers to control the very earth around her," Batman said. "And if she decides to turn the dark side, the end of the world would be closer than you think."

"Sir the girls got away."

A man with half a normal face and half a burnt face got up and slap one of his goons who address the news. "What do you mean 'the girls got away,'" he asked.

"Well the Flash came and we have to get out of here," said the goon that just got slapped.

"Well no matter, did you put a tracking device on one of the girls?" he asked. The goon nodded.

"Very good. Now we can put our plan into focus," he said. He pointed to picture of the two girls that have posed for the photographer before throwing a knife at the picture. It had struck a girl with white, blue, and pink hair.

"Bullseyes," he said happily.


End file.
